


pick-up lines

by rineolus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rineolus/pseuds/rineolus





	

**Title** : pick-up lines  
**# of chapters** : drabble  
**Word Count** : 1,230  
**Pairing** : ChanHun  
**Bands** : EXO  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters.  
**A/N** : cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/672475/4)  


"Hey Sehun. Are you an interior decorator?"

Sehun gaped at the taller boy beside him, raising his brow as he watched the elder's grin grew wider.

"What are you talking about Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol just bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep himself from giggling.

"Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful."

Sehun's lips twitched before pursing into a line as the elder started cackling, loudly chortling at every eye roll Sehun had given him. Chanyeol fell on Sehun's laugh, still too engrossed in his laughing fit, deep bass of a voice echoing in the four corners of their empty living room.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol spoke, recovering from his laughter yet still having an extremely hard time containing his giggles. "Mm?" "Did you sit in a pile of sugar?"

"Are you serious right now?" Sehun's eyebrow rose once more, still gaping at the elder now comfortably lying on his lap, awkward long legs sprawled over the arm rest of their couch.

"Just ask me why." Chanyeol's giggles echoed in his ears and

Sehun felt his fingers twitch; a little too tempted to fun his finger through raven hair resting right by his right hand.

"Ok fine why?"

Chanyeol grinned once more; smile a little too bright at eleven o'clock in the morning. He wasn't even sure how the elder could muster that much energy that early.

"Coz you have a pretty sweet ass."

Sehun almost snorted, bringing his hand to face as he kept himself from smiling. It was already bad enough that Chanyeol had been spewing stupid jokes and pick up lines in the past hour and giving the tiniest positive reaction towards the elder's stunts was not exactly the best choice. Encouraging Chanyeol's craziness had never, and would never be a good idea.

"Sehun, I think you have something in your eye." Chanyeol deadpanned, eyes void of the mischief and giggles subsided. Sehun reached for his eyes yet before he could even start rubbing, Chanyeol had already caught his hands, clutching it under the elder's chin before using his free hand to caress Sehun's eyelids. "Oh wait, it's just a sparkle." Baritone laughs filled the room once more as Sehun kept his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of the elder's touch.

"Park Chanyeol what the hell are you doing?"

Sehun was just answered by another toothy grin and he felt like he wanted to punch that smile off the elder's lips with an extremely violent kiss.

"You know Sehun if you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

"The fuck hyung?" Sehun frowned and started thinking of reasons why he was still sitting there and listening to Chanyeol's stupidity. They had been friends for years for one; they had trained together, debuted together and performed on stage together for two, they had showered together, ate together, and slept in the same bed for three yet he still couldn't seem to find a totally legitimate reason why he would let himself indulge in stupid jokes and cheesy pick up lines at eleven o'clock in the morning of their very first day off in weeks.

Sehun looked at the elder's sparkling eyes, purposely ignoring another joke that was spurting out of the elder's mouth and Sehun felt as if he was floating, insides fluttering as a smile unconciously crept on his lips.

"You smiled." Chanyeol wheezed, jumping off Sehun's lap and clapping like a retarded seal. "Oh my god I just made you smile!"

"What?"

Sehun's eyes were once again filled with confusion and Chanyeol thought it was most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire existence. He watched how the boy's eyebrow raised with every lame jokes he dropped, how Sehun's lips would twitch with every cheesy pick up line that came out of his mouth, hoping that at least one of them would make the younger smile.

"Is this another pick up line because hyung I swear to god-"

"You make me melt like a hot fudge on a sundae."

"What?"

"You are so beautiful that you give the sun the reason to shine."

"Hyung can you-"

“Your ass is no nice that it's a shame you have to sit on it."

"Chan-"

"Come live in my heart and pay no rent."

"Oh my god st-"

"If you were a burger at Mcdonald's you'd be McGorgeous."

"Hyung please-"

"Apart from being sexy what do you do for a living?"

Sehun clamped his hand on Chanyeol's mouth, making the elder shut up and angels sing in Sehun's ear because, finally, silence. Chanyeol had somehow turned into a machine gun, shooting away stupid pick up lines at Sehun right after he decided to a smile slip on his lips.

Don’t get him wrong, Chanyeol looked extremely adorable as the elder eagerly throw those lines at him, and Chanyeol's voice had always been music to Sehun's ears but the constant babbling was starting to make his head hurt.

"I swear to god Park Chanyeol, one more pick up line and I will fucking make sure you won’t be able to talk for hours."

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the younger's words, lips quickly forming a pout as soon as Sehun removed his hand from the elder's mouth and he almost felt like his insides were going to implode.

"But I just wanted to make you smile."

Sehun's brow raised once more, head tilting as his eyes met the elder's, round orbs twinkling under artificial lighting and he felt like he had just seen the most beautiful thing ever existed in his lifetime. Right there and then, Sehun finally realized why he had been wasting his time listening to Chanyeol's stupid jokes in the past hour. He was most definitely a little more than in love with Park Chanyeol and perhaps he was also a little too addicted to Park Chanyeol's oddly attractive stupidity.

"Hey hyung." Chanyeol hummed in response, lips still pouting and head resting on Sehun's shoulder. The elder was fiddling with Sehun's fingers, drawing random patterns on the palm of his hand. "Don’t frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile."

Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief, mouth hanging open and round eyes turning into slits as the elder squinted at him.

"What did you just say?"

Sehun pulled another poker face, trying his hardest not to smile.

"You're not the only on that can spew pick up lines."

It was Chanyeol's eyebrow's turn to rise.

Sehun reached for the elder's face, hand resting on fluffy cheeks before looking straight at a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hyung I thought happiness starts with an H. Why does mine starts with U?"

Chanyeol started giggling, cheeks flushed before cupping the younger's cheeks.

"Sehun." The younger hummed. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

Sehun smirked before closing the annoying gap between Chanyeol and him, lips meeting in between in a gentle brush. Chanyeol's eyes were wide, cheeks flustered, and hands trembling on Sehun's face.

"What-"

"Ssh. Didnt I tell you I'll make you shut up for hours if I heard another pick up line from you?" Sehun mumbled before pressing another kiss on Chanyeol's lips, more bruising and more passionate than the first as his hands made its way around the elder's neck, pulling the the taller closer.

"Sehun-"

"Oh just shut the fuck up and kiss me."


End file.
